


Ice cream kisses

by SilverSickle30304



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Woosan, eunha, sanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunwoo doesn't think he needs a girlfriend. He's got Sanha, and to him that's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream kisses

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Sanwoo fics in the world, so I've decided to make this short piece. Enjoy.

Being a high school heart throb is every guys dream. They have the popularity, the status, and more importantly, they can get all the girls. Yes, being the high school heart throb is a guys every dream. Well, it should be, but for Eunwoo, not so much. Yes, he likes having friends, and having popularity, honestly, who wouldn’t? But for some reason, Eunwoo doesn’t think he needs all that. He has his friends, well his closest five friends and he honestly doesn’t think he needs anything other than that.

 

 _But Eunwoo, what about the girls, what about getting a girlfriend? don’t you want that?_ You may ask, but Eunwoo doesn’t think he needs that. Eunwoo thinks his friends are more than enough to give him company. Especially a certain freshman who he had befriended. Yoon Sanha was his name and Eunwoo could swear that kid is so childish sometimes, but he doesn’t really mind. Eunwoo thinks it’s cute.

 

The bells rings and it’s time for students to go home. Eunwoo can’t be more happy to leave as he puts away his things and heads out the door. He greets a few people as he walks out of the classroom. He’s about to round the corner when he see’s a familiar ginger headed freshman walking down the halls.

 

“Hey Sanha,” says Eunwoo as the other male turns to him. Eunwoo notices the various girl’s who give Eunwoo heart eyes, but he pays no mind to them as he focuses on the younger male in front of him.

 

“Hey, Eunwoo hyung!” replies the younger energetically as Eunwoo chuckles. He walks up to Sanha as he drapes an arm around the younger’s shoulder.

 

“You heading home already?” asked Sanha as they both walk out the school grounds. Eunwoo briskly takes the books that Sanha is struggling to hold because it looks as if the poor boy is going to drop them any second.

 

“Yeah, but I was going to get some ice cream first,” he says as Sanha’s eyes widen.

 

“Ooh, can I come?” he asks as he tries to put on a puppy face.

 

“Don’t you have that after school club with Moon bin?” asks Eunwoo.

 

“No, it was canceled. So can I come. Pretty please,” begs Sanha as he jumps up and down. Eunwoo chuckles as they finally head out the building. As he said before, Sanha could act like a child when he was really excited. It was one of the things that Eunwoo found endearing about the younger boy. Eunwoo thinks he looks absolutely adorable.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he says as they continue walking. But suddenly, Sanha comes to a stop and pouts. Eunwoo comes to a stop as well as he looks at Sanha with concern.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I forgot my money at home,” whines Sanha.

 

“Man!... maybe next time,” says Sanha as he continues pouting. Honestly, the only reason Eunwoo even mentioned going to the ice cream shop was because he knew it was Sanha’s favorite thing to eat.

 

“I’ll pay for your ice cream.”

 

Sanha’s eyes light up as he smiles. “Really?!”

 

“Yeah yeah now come on,” says Eunwoo as he drapes his arm over Sanha’s shoulder again. The books are starting to weigh on him, but he doesn’t want Sanha to struggle with them, so he puts them in his own bag.

 

“Oh hyung you don’t have to do that. I can carry them if yo-”

 

But Eunwoo doesn’t let him finish. “It’s alright, I’ve got them,” he says as he gives Sanha a reassuring smile. He could have sworn Sanha blushed at that moment, but he let it go.

 

It doesn’t take them long to arrive at the ice cream place. Eunwoo holds the door open as Sanha enters excitedly. Eunwoo smiles at Sanha’s excited smile as he follows the younger boy to the counter.

 

“Welcome to Fantiago’s ice cream shop. How may I help you?” says the employee as her smile grows bigger once she looks at Eunwoo. Eunwoo recognizes her from school. He gives her a polite smile as he looks towards Sanha who puts on a determined face. Eunwoo smiles affectionately as Sanha tries to figure out which ice cream he should get. Eunwoo looks behind him as he see’s a line of people impatiently waiting for the two to make their order.

 

“Sanha?” says Eunwoo as Sanha moves his gaze to Eunwoo.

 

“Yes, Hyung?”

 

“I think we should hurry,” he says as he motions to the line behind them. Sanha’s eyes grow wide as he realizes he’s holding up the line. He face grows hot in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he says apologetically as Eunwoo just chuckles at the younger’s embarrassment. Honestly, how could someone be so cute? Eunwoo doesn’t know, but Sanha sure seems to pull it off.

 

Sanha quickly orders a cookies and ice cream treat as Eunwoo orders a vanilla ice cream cone. The cashier hands Eunwoo his receipt as she ignores the younger male who is still trying to contain his embarrassment. As the two males walk to a nearby table, Sanha points at the back of the receipt.

 

“I think she put her number on there,” he says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, I guess she did.” They sit there in silence as Sanha eyes Eunwoo’s ice cream.

 

“What flavor is that?” he asks.

 

“Vanilla,” replies Eunwoo as he licks his ice cream.

 

“Can I try?” asks Sanha as Eunwoo hands his ice cream to the younger male. Sanha licks the ice cream as he hums in approval.

 

“That’s good!” he says as he hands it over to Eunwoo. Eunwoo continues eating his ice cream as he thinks about how this could be considered an indirect kiss.

 

After a few moments of silence, Sanha decides to speak again and he brings Eunwoo out of his thoughts. “I’ve known you for a year and not once have I seen you go out with anyone. Why?” he asks as he eats his ice cream.

 

“Well, I don’t know,” says Eunwoo as Sanha isn’t satisfied with that answer.

 

“Do you like someone?” he asks as he put his ice cream down. Eunwoo laughs a bit as he notices that there’s some ice cream on the side of Sanha’s lip.

 

“What’s so funny?” asks Sanha as he pouts.

 

“You’ve got some ice cream on your lip,” he says as Sanha grows red in embarrassment. Sanha tries to wipe it off but he fails.

 

“Is it off now?” he asks. Eunwoo laughs as he shakes his head which earns a pout from the younger male.

 

Eunwoo grabs a napkin as he reaches over the table and gently wipes off the ice cream from Sanha’s lip.

 

“There we go,” he says as Sanha most definitely blushes.

 

“T-thanks,” he says as Eunwoo gives him a warm smile.

 

“A-anyway,” Sanha begins again.

 

“Do you like anyone?”

 

Eunwoo thinks for a while as he stares at Sanha intently. “I do,” he answers. Sanha’s eyes widen at the sudden revelation. “Really? Who?”

 

“Well, I can’t tell you who just yet,” answers Eunwoo as Sanha pouts.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it’s a secret,” he answers swiftly. They finish their ice cream as Eunwoo and Sanha exit the store. The cashier waves flirtatiously at Eunwoo as Eunwoo just smiles politely at her.

 

“Let’s get you home,” says Eunwoo as Sanha links their arms together. It doesn’t take them long to reach Sanha’s home.

 

“Thanks for the ice cream, hyung. I’ll pay you back later,” says Sanha as he takes the book from Eunwoo.

 

“Don’t worry about it Sanha, it was my treat.”

 

Sanha blushes for a second before he playfully punches Eunwoo’s shoulder, “Yah, stop it hyung,” he whines. “You make it seem like I’m your girlfriend,” he says as he tries to calm down his blush. Eunwoo chuckles as he looks at Sanha.

 

“You’ve got something on your lip,” he says as Sanha’s eyes widen.

 

“Again?” he whines.

 

“Here, can you take it off?” he asks as he hands Eunwoo a napkin. Eunwoo takes the napkin as he puts it in his back pocket and brings his hand to hold Sanha’s chin in place.

 

“I’ve got a better idea,” says Eunwoo as he brings his lips closer to Sanha’s. He can feel as Sanha’s breath hitches and he places a gentle kiss on Sanha’s lips.

 

“There all gone now,” says Eunwoo as he slowly retreats from Sanha’s personal space. He takes a moment to study how red the younger’s face is.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sanha,” says Eunwoo with his charming smile as Sanha regains his consciousness.

 

“B-bye hyung,” replies Sanha as he touches his lips.

 

Eunwoo didn’t really care if he doesn’t have a girlfriend. He had Sanha and that was a close as a girlfriend as he was going to get.


End file.
